


The Birth of Elon Musk (Elon Musk x Mark Zuckerberg)

by kristjana



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., billionaires - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Killing, Love, M/M, People, World Domination, chicken, chickenhumans, im a dumbass, joke, kahoot, pooo, poopoo - Freeform, send help, vv funny, world war 363636363
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristjana/pseuds/kristjana
Summary: Mark Zuckerberg begins engineering an egg from a chicken and makes Elon musk.
Relationships: Elon Musk/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Birth of Elon Musk (Elon Musk x Mark Zuckerberg)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elon/gifts).



> hey y'all uhh im sorry for about what you are abt to read. This is also only on here (the account kristjana on ao3) and my wattpad that is billionairebeanstalk otherwise someone stole it from me- also a content warning for swearing, incest (kinda) and violence/abuse

Mark was alone in his lab with his chickens, tasting them, smelling them, hearing them, feeling them. He was trying to engineer a human out of them, then it hit him he began to think 'when the chickens lay the eggs I will produce my semen into a a bowl and use a needle to put it into the embryo' Mark was so proud of himself he did his lil dancy dance when all of a sudden Bill Gates walked in "GO WHITE BOY GO!!!!!" Mark began to break dance when his chickens lays their eggs, Bill left to let Mark do his work.

Mark came in his bowl and poured it into the eggs. 9 months later it had hatched and what came out was gorgeous, a hubba hubba hunk that was 6'1" and had the face of every white guy ever. "ZOO WEE MAMA" Mark yelled "I shall name you Elon Musk" Elon smiled happily and gave a lil "bock" he was trying to be a chicken but it wasn't working "you're in America speak English🙄" Mark said. "Right sorry" Elon's voice was high pitched and squeaky.

One month later Elon began to fall hard for Mark, he was everything he could ever want, 5'6" smelt of the hair gel he rubbed on his face and really fucking scary and engineers humans out of chickens, but the one thing that made him fall in love was Marks plan with Bill to take over the world with his chicken humans. It never once crossed Elon's mind that he was being used for the chicken domination. 

"We have a billion chicken humans ready Bill are you ready to begin releasing them?" Bill smiled at Mark "of course I am!" Elon was grabbed by Bill "him to right??" "NO!!!!!" Mark enjoyed Elon's company, all of a sudden Jeff Bezos broke into the lab and took Elon "MARK!!!!" "ELON!!!!" Mark and Elon where shocked as Jeff and Bill began stealing all the chicken humans into their flying PunchBuggy. Mark began to cry and wanted to die he was all alone, no Elon and no Bill.

With the chicken humans taking over the world Elon was trying to make it back to Marks factory 'if only I told him I loved him sooner' Elon began to cry at the thought of all the good memories when all of a sudden he was knocked out.

He woke up in an entirely black room to see Jeff with a razor. "Elon you have the worlds best hair, I will now take it from you, when I was 3 I had long luscious hair but my family made me join their bald cult so they got it surgically removed to be like them, I've been looking for someone like you with perfect hair" Elon tried to scream but his head was under water then the razor was at his head Jeff shaving his head. 

When Elon woke up the room smelt of greasy bacon and he saw Jeff hot glueing Elon's hair to himself. Jeff began to laugh "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT ELON THIS IS MY PERFECT VICTORY, I WIN!!" Elon tried to cry only for Jeff to come and rip out his eyes. Elon screamed "COME BACK TO ME MARK!!" Jeff slapped him "he's never coming back you are now my hair farm!" Elon's eye holes began to tear up, he missed Mark.

It had been a week since Elon was kidnapped, he spent his days alone except for the brief moments when Bill and Jeff would drop off food. He spent most of his time fantasizing about him and Mark falling in love and being happy. Jeff walked in to the room "is it feeding time" Elon asked. Jeff stayed silent and picked up Elon. He placed Elon down in a new room, the room was themed pink with princesses, it looked like a basic girls room. "Where are we?" Elon asked. "New room, look around." "I can't, I don't have eyes." Jeff got mad and kicked Elon.

It had been 2 weeks since the room switch it was now time for Jeff to shave Elon's hair again. He entered the room and began to shave. All of a sudden Mark came through the ceiling with 2 machine guns screaming "I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU MY LOVE ELON!!!" Elon fainted from excitement. Bill ran into stop Mark but it was too late, Mark had shot a hole in Bill's lung and a one in Jeff's neck. Mark stole Jeff's eyes and teeth and ripped off his hair, he placed Jeff's eyes into Elon's sockets. Elon smiled "I can see again thank you love." Mark pulled Elon into a kiss, "I love you Elon" "I love you to mark"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! thank you for reading, just wanna say, frick rich ppl lets eat them they'd make a great snack!!! anyways follow me on insta thoseemoboyswiththeiremohair or poopy.booty69


End file.
